1. Field
The following description relates to a wireless power transmission system.
2. Description of Related Art
Wireless power is energy that is transmitted from a wireless power transmitter to a wireless power receiver via magnetic coupling. Accordingly, a wireless power charging system includes a source device and a target device. The source device wirelessly transmits power, and the target device wirelessly receives power. The source device may be referred to as a wireless power transmitter, and the target device may be referred to as a wireless power receiver.
The source device includes a source resonator, and the target device includes a target resonator. Magnetic coupling or resonant coupling occurs between the source resonator and the target resonator.